


Stuck

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, but not in the way you think, yunho is a dummy basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Yunho’s got a problem and he needs Changmin’s help





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah!
> 
> Originally created on August 10 of 2012

Changmin arrives back home late in the afternoon, already considering what he would like to eat for dinner. He’s exhausted from his session at the gym but manages to make it to the shower, spending long minutes under scalding water before he makes any move to wash himself. Yunho’s bedroom door had been firmly closed when Changmin had walked past on his way into the bathroom and he figures the older man must be resting on his day off. 

As he dries off and wanders into his own room, he considers knocking on Yunho’s door but decides to leave his hyung to have a rare moment of time to himself. He pulls on a pair of comfortable sweat pants and a singlet, skin still flushed and warm from the shower before he grabs a book from the nightstand, taking it with him into the living room and lying back on their large couch. He rarely has the space to himself either, Yunho insisting on watching dramas or the news and disrupting the quiet of the apartment. He’s already struggling to ignore the mess his band mate has left throughout the room, infiltrating every space with traces of his presence. Fortunately, his novel is enthralling, pulling him in and consuming his every thought until Yunho appears around the curve of the doorway.

Changmin lowers his book, staring up at Yunho from across the room and he wonders why the man looks so apprehensive, face red as he seems to hide his body behind the doorframe.

‘What is it, hyung?’ he asks, worried Yunho might have a fever with skin that flushed but Yunho looks more embarrassed than ill.

‘Changmin-ah,’ Yunho’s voice is weak. ‘I think I need your help.’

Yunho stumbles awkwardly into the room and Changmin studies the man’s dishevelled appearance, his hair sticking up and t-shirt inside out and back to front. 

He raises an eyebrow at his band mate, waiting for Yunho to give him the details before he commits to helping. If Yunho has lost his phone again, Changmin doesn’t really care.

‘B-But you have to promise not to laugh,’ Yunho’s eyes are pleading with Changmin and he’ll admit he’s a little weak to Yunho’s wounded puppy look. ‘And never bring it up again or tell anyone.’

‘I’m not promising anything.’

‘Please, Changmin,’ Yunho begs.

‘Yunho, I’m in the middle of a really good book and I don’t really care if you’ve dropped your laptop in the bath again, blow drying it will not help,’ Changmin sighs. ‘And what is that noise?’ Changmin notices a faint irritating buzzing sound in the room that he hadn’t heard earlier and looks around for the source.

‘It’s not that,’ Yunho protests, ‘and the noise is coming from me.’

Changmin rolls his eyes and looks sceptically at the television and the overbooked power boards connecting everything. ‘Don’t be stupid, hyung.’

He gets up and crouches beside the cables, listening for that hum behind their television and speakers. Yunho lets out a frustrated noise from behind him and Changmin spins around, surprised.

‘No, Min, it really is me,’ Yunho looks at him miserably.

‘Huh?’ Changmin stands, closing in on Yunho and there it is, that faint buzz growing louder. 

‘You can’t laugh!’ Yunho demands.

Changmin gives him an uncompromising look, crossing his arms over his chest. They both know Yunho hasn’t had the power to boss Changmin around for years.

‘I was messing around earlier…with a v-vibrator,’ Yunho says so quietly Changmin barely catches it. ‘It got stuck.’

Changmin knows his jaw drops but he can’t control it, completely blown away by Yunho’s words. ‘What?’

‘Don’t make me repeat it,’ Yunho scowls. ‘I’ve tried everything, it’s stuck.’

Changmin widens his eyes in alarm. ‘Can’t you like...push it out?’

‘It won’t come out,’ his band mate looks close to tears, overly panicked.

‘Well it has to eventually, right?’ he reasons, shrugging.

‘It’s been hours already,’ Yunho makes a face of discomfort. ‘I really don’t want to go to the emergency room for something like this.’

‘Those must be some heavy duty batteries,’ Changmin’s vaguely impressed but clears his throat gruffly when Yunho hits him in the chest. ‘Right, umm… you’re definitely not going to the emergency room. You really can’t push it out? Have you tried, you know, squatting?’

Yunho shakes his head, looking defeated. ‘I’ve tried everything.’

‘You can’t… pull it out?’ Changmin gestures with his fingers and Yunho blushes furiously.

‘No,’ he whimpers.

‘Right,’ Changmin sighs, hands on his hips as he paces. ‘Well, think. How would they remove it at the hospital anyway? Some kind of instrument? A laxative or an enema?’ 

Yunho lets out a wounded noise, panic obviously setting in fast. Changmin spins Yunho around and pushes him back towards the hallway.

‘Go get your lube, I’ll try to get it out,’ he orders.

Yunho does as he asks but looks so thoroughly humiliated, he keeps silent, even when Changmin tells him to pull down his sweat pants and bend over the coffee table. He almost chokes as he stares down at his hyung’s bare ass, the cleft shining with remnants of lubricant and Changmin gingerly parts the man’s cheeks, Yunho’s hole small and pink with no obvious sign that there’s anything even inside the man.

‘Hold yourself open, hyung,’ Changmin orders Yunho, squeezing a small amount of lubricant onto his fingertips.

Yunho spreads himself wide, his reddened face pressed into the coffee table and he murmurs to himself as Changmin kicks his legs wider before kneeling behind him. This is going to be one of the strangest experiences the two of them have shared together and they’ve been stuck in tiny elevators in Paris with concierges who smoke and grope.

‘I swear to god, Yunho, you are the clumsiest, stupidest person I know sometimes,’ Changmin mutters, rubbing the lubricant against the tightly puckered hole. ‘Shouldn’t you have paused for a moment to consider the kind of scandal this would cause?’

‘Y-You won’t tell anyone,’ Yunho mumbles into the table and Changmin can see that his ears are red too now.

He pushes the tip of his index finger in. ‘How deep is it in? I don’t want to knock it further.’

‘I don’t know.’

Changmin sighs before pushing deeper, slowly. Just past the first knuckle he feels something hard, Yunho body tight and constricting around his finger, making it difficult to gage much at all. It’s an unusual feeling, not at all like a woman but Changmin doesn’t find it unpleasant but rather interesting. A part of him can’t believe he has a finger up his band mate’s ass.

‘Jesus, Yunho. Where’d you even get this thing?’

‘Birthday present,’ Yunho jolts and squeezes tighter, ‘from Heechul.’

‘And does Heechul know something I don’t know about your desire to stick objects up your ass?’ Changmin teases.

‘I just…I just wanted to try it.’

Changmin forces another finger in, hooking it and pulling Yunho’s entrance open, hoping to ease the pressure surrounding him. 

‘And how is it?’

‘Changmin!’ Yunho sounds scandalised.

‘What? You’re the one who has a vibrator shoved so far up his ass he can’t get it out,’ he defends himself.

‘I hadn’t anticipated it would get stuck,’ Yunho says scathingly. ‘I just wanted to see what it felt like. Heechul always goes on about it being the best orgasm ever.’

‘Well, you’re pretty fucking tight, could you relax a bit?’ Changmin attempts to bring the tip of his finger above the end of the vibrator without pushing it in further but Yunho keeps clenching around him sporadically and Changmin suspects this is what pulled it in to begin with. ‘I said relax, you idiot,’ he scolds, pulling out and smacking Yunho’s ass.

‘Changmin!’ Yunho jolts and scowls over his shoulder. ‘Don’t.’

‘Shut up, hyung. I saw your dick twitch, it’s not like you didn’t enjoy it,’ he scoffs, pushing fingers back inside, using both hands to stretch Yunho wider whilst he tries to grasp the slippery end between his index and middle finger. 

There’s a slight ridge on the slippery toy and Changmin catches it with his blunt nail, trying to ease it out. The vibrations are so strong and the toy so slick however, that Changmin struggles to make any progress or maintain his grip, Yunho’s just too tight to move much.

‘Relax,’ Changmin growls, withdrawing. ‘Try pushing again.’

Yunho makes a noise of embarrassment but does as he orders, stomach expanding as he tries to push. Unfortunately it doesn’t work and Yunho seems to be straining himself trying. 

‘Okay, maybe it’s the angle,’ Changmin stops him. ‘Sit up.’

Yunho pushes himself up off the table and straightens his back. Changmin inserts two fingers and spreads them as wide as he can within the constricting passage, reaching for the elusive toy.

‘Try now,’ Changmin orders, getting a weak grip on the vibrator.

Yunho squeezes down around him and Changmin has to use his other hand to keep him open, hooking another finger inside and pulling the rim stretched. A light sweat breaks out over Yunho’s shoulders, his hyung still bright red from the embarrassment and Changmin finds it strangely arousing. He fumbles with the end of the toy, searching for that tiny ridge in the plastic to use for leverage.

‘I don’t think this is going to work,’ Yunho pants and Changmin notices his cock is semi erect.

‘Just be patient,’ he scolds, not letting Yunho shuffle away from him and grabbing him roughly around the hips, pulling him back. ‘Try to relax for just one minute.’

‘I can’t,’ Yunho cries out miserably, yanking his pants back up. ‘I’m sorry I made you help me. The batteries should die soon and it’ll come out eventually.’

Changmin rolls his eyes, forcefully shoving Yunho to the ground and onto his back. He pulls the man’s pants off quickly and hooks an arm behind Yunho’s knees, bending them back to the man’s chest. Yunho’s bottom is in the air, hole exposed and shining from the lubricant, his balls taut and full in the crux of his thighs. Changmin intentionally rubs the skin just behind them, applying pressure above Yunho’s entrance with his thumb. 

‘Relax, get hard, I don’t care,’ Changmin looks down at Yunho. ‘This is going to come out now. Hold your legs.’

Yunho’s hands come to grip behind his knees, an uncomfortable expression on his face as he’s spread open like a whore. Changmin helps support Yunho’s hips, propping them on his bent knees as he shuffles in. He slips in fingers a lot more easily this time, sinking them deeper than before by just a fraction. 

‘If you can’t,’ Yunho props his foot on Changmin’s shoulder. ‘Do you think you can turn it off? It’s sort of… or rather, you are, pressing against that spot and with the vibrations it’s making it difficult…’

‘Do you normally finger yourself, hyung?’ Changmin asks suddenly, pressing the heel of his palm beneath Yunho’s balls, against his perineum where he knows it’ll make it hard for Yunho to will down his erection. ‘That’s why Heechul gave you the toy. Because the powerful leader really wants a nice big cock up his ass but is too embarrassed to do anything about it.’

‘Changmin, I’m still your hyung,’ Yunho glares, the effect somewhat ruined by his legs being spread open and in the air.

‘And I’m still your maknae,’ Changmin smirks, ‘but I’ve also got three fingers inside you right now.’ 

He pushes his thumb in too, stretching his fingers up to squeeze Yunho’s sac, the bridge of his palm pushing firmly between Yunho’s balls and entrance. 

‘It doesn’t mean I’m gay,’ Yunho protests, cheeks still burning. 

Changmin chuckles but his fingers just grasp the end of the toy, getting enough of a grip to tug it out an inch. 

‘Sure, you’re just experimenting,’ Changmin agrees flippantly, ‘but you are gay, aren’t you? You weren’t thinking about a woman when you put this up your ass, were you?’

Yunho averts his eyes and keeps silent, enough to let Changmin know his assumption was correct. Changmin gets a better hold on the vibrator, sliding it out until it sticks out of Yunho’s body and he presses a thumb to the large button on the end of it, apparently accidently switching it higher and Yunho jolts, bucking upwards. He presses it again and it stops, pulling it out the rest of the way. It’s slim, no wider than a finger or much longer either, and cased in hot pink silicone and Changmin thinks its shape looks all wrong to be used for Yunho’s purposes but he supposes Yunho is more naïve than anyone could anticipate.

‘Bright pink, hyung? Really?’ he teases, dangling the toy in front of his band mate.

‘I didn’t choose it!’ Yunho is flustered at the sight, attempting to lower his legs when Changmin tosses it aside to capture them firmly. 

‘You would have chosen something bigger, wouldn’t you, hyung?’ he taunts. 

Yunho splutters in embarrassment, breath hitching as Changmin leans in close. Changmin smirks and Yunho fastens to thank him, trying to get up with Changmin half on top of him, holding his legs wide.

‘If you want to try the real thing, just ask,’ Changmin offers, voice low in Yunho’s ear.

His band mate’s eyes widen comically and he seems to forget how to breathe. 

‘Huh?’ he asks stupidly.

‘I’m not quite as hard as you are though, you’ll have to give me a hand,’ Changmin continues.

Yunho swallows loudly. ‘What?’

‘Don’t make me repeat myself.’

Changmin gives Yunho a meaningful look and the man bites his lip in anticipation, teeth digging into the plump flesh. Even looking ridiculous with his shirt inside out and back to front, hair sticking up all over the place and cheeks incredibly red, Yunho still looks like a knockout to Changmin. He sits back on his haunches, allowing Yunho to wiggle out from beneath him. Yunho doesn’t get up and leave like Changmin half expects him to, but instead he tucks his legs beneath him and stares at Changmin, obviously aroused.

‘Do you want to suck me for a bit?’ Changmin asks, sitting back and stretching his legs out in front of him.

Yunho makes a strange noise but crawls between his legs, licking his lips. Changmin slips his pants down passed his hips, raising himself up slightly to push them to his thighs and Yunho stares at him with lust in his eyes before he descends, crouching low to take him into his hand, stroking him firmly, blood quickly rushing to his groin. Changmin groans as Yunho extends his tongue to run over the tip, resting a hand in the man’s hair as lips close around the head. If someone had told him his hyung would be blowing him at the beginning of the day, Changmin wouldn’t have believed them, but it’s glorious all the same.

‘Fuck,’ Changmin swears as Yunho sucks. ‘It’s not your first time doing this.’

Yunho just sucks harder, taking him halfway and keeping a loose grip as he tugs at the base. When the man begins to build up a rhythm, Changmin eases him off, feeling too close.

‘Alright, enough,’ he pulls gently at Yunho’s hair. ‘As much as I’d like to come all over your face, I think I’m good to fuck you now.’

Yunho relinquishes him, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand as he meets Changmin’s eyes nervously. 

‘When I first started out in the company… and then when I lived with Junsu’s family for a while,’ Yunho tells him.

‘Junsu?’ Changmin asks incredulously. 

Yunho shakes his head. ‘His brother.’

‘Oh,’ Changmin says, ‘oh.’

His band mate shuffles to bend over the coffee table again, positioning himself. ‘You’ll be gentle, right? I know you’re not really the type, so perhaps not gentle, so much as, not too rough?’

‘Yeah,’ Changmin agrees, sidling up behind Yunho.

He rubs his erection along the cleft of Yunho’s ass whilst he grabs the lubricant, squeezing a generous amount between them. Anticipation and arousal run through him and he has to angle himself downwards to penetrate, his erection a little too eager as it bobs towards his belly. He holds firm as he pushes in, feeling resistance before he shoves through a little too quickly and Yunho makes a strangled sound.

‘Okay?’ he asks, rubbing a hand along Yunho’s spine, pushing his t-shirt up.

Yunho is panting, body trying to adjust to the wider length, a little less forgiving than his fingers had been earlier and barely even in. Changmin’s never been with a woman this tight or hot, he’s always had to work hard to get as close as he is to coming right now. His hyung nods, dropping his head between his arms, elbows braced on the table.

‘I promise I’ll be better than a toy, hyung,’ Changmin rocks in a little deeper, beginning to make shallow thrusts because he knows Yunho can take it- can take more of him. ‘Heechul told you it’s the best orgasm ever, right? That’s what I’ll give you.’

Yunho moans, affected by his words and he clenches around Changmin wildly. Changmin curves over Yunho’s back, resting his forehead between the man’s muscular shoulders as he eases himself forward, sliding slowly through the resisting passage until he’s all the way in.

‘How does it feel, Yunho? The real thing,’ he whispers against Yunho’s skin.

Yunho seems to be struggling to reply, panting heavily, his skin soaked with sweat and his cock twitching between his legs, wet at the tip already. It’s beautiful and chaotic- Changmin thinks they should definitely do this again, Yunho’s body oh so tight around him. The enormity of the pleasure takes them both by surprise, the two of them struggling to adjust to the overwhelming sensations, ecstasy being pulled from them. 

‘Full,’ Yunho finally answers, cheek pressed to the table and eyelashes fluttering. ‘So good.’

Changmin smiles, scraping teeth over his band mate’s back before driving his hips out and back in, slowly building a rhythm. Yunho’s cock is hot and heavy as he curls fingers around it, pulling in time with every push in, his chest sliding against Yunho’s back, sweat slicking their skin as they fuck. It’s blissfully good, enough to sap any remaining trace of restraint Changmin might have left and he thrusts faster, hips rolling like when they’re on stage, only this is far more fun than dancing. His thrusts are shallow and fast and Changmin wants to come too soon, squeezing Yunho’s length roughly as he moves.

‘Can I come inside you?’ he pants, pulling out to push Yunho to the ground. 

Yunho falls back onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow and he blushes as he meets Changmin’s gaze. He nods and Changmin smiles, lifting Yunho’s leg to rest his calf over his shoulder, curving low to line up and admiring his band mate’s muscular thighs, bending to leave a trail of gentle bites along the ample flesh as Yunho helps guide him back in. He can’t fuck as fast at this angle without threatening to slip out but Yunho seems to love it and Changmin likes seeing the man lose control, his mouth open in pleasure and eyes fluttering shut as Changmin presses close, almost all the way in. He digs one hand into Yunho’s thigh, holding him open and with the other he palms Yunho’s heavy sac, his band mate taking the hint and reaching down to stroke himself. Together they build a strong rhythm, both increasingly desperate to come, Yunho spilling precum over his fingertips and unconsciously making small keening noises as he gets close to orgasm. It’s not a very dignified sound but it turns Changmin on like a light switch and he grunts, pushing in with more force, hips rocking quickly, his own balls smacking against Yunho’s body with every thrust.

‘Fuck, you’re amazing, hyung,’ he gasps, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut as intense pleasure saturates his limbs, making him feel weak. 

Yunho just moans in response, body tightening around Changmin as he strokes himself fast. Changmin opens his eyes to watch Yunho touch himself, his hand tight and twisting under the crown, the tip red and wet, Yunho’s thumb pressing into the source of the mess. He squeezes his palm over Yunho’s sac again, feeling the become taut beneath his hand and he angles his thrusts to drive against his hyung’s spot, watching as more cum spills from the tip. Yunho works himself quickly, his grip harder than Changmin would prefer but it clearly feels great to the other man, squeezing and tugging his own flesh roughly until his hips suddenly jerk forward and he bursts, hot cum splattering his hand and dripping to the floor. Changmin groans as Yunho clenches around him, intensifying the already incredible drag as he rocks in and out, still hitting that spot as Yunho strokes out the last of his orgasm, his hand painted with the fluid and Changmin suspects the torture with the vibrator for hours earlier must have left Yunho with a desperate need to come. 

Changmin thrusts hard and then pulls out, dropping Yunho’s leg from his shoulder. The man looks up at him in surprise, slightly dazed from his own orgasm as Changmin pushes him down onto his back and straddles his waist. There’s a question on Yunho’s face as Changmin wraps a hand around himself, tugging quickly, so close to the edge.

‘I changed my mind,’ Changmin pants, ‘I want to come on your chest.’

Yunho makes a strangled noise, dripping with arousal and pushes his t-shirt higher, exposing his perked brown nipples. Changmin growls at the sight, feeling the euphoria of his orgasm building inside him, balls tight and aching with need, heat boiling low in his belly and he comes hard, his load splattering Yunho’s heaving chest, coating a pectoral in milky white. He groans, curling over and catching himself with an arm beside Yunho’s head, fingers still curled around his cock as his climax spills from him in thick spurts, the tip of is length accidently grazing Yunho’s heated skin before he collapses, carefully rolling to the side. 

They lie there, trying to regain their breathing for several long minutes, sweat turning cold and drying on their bodies. Eventually, Changmin pulls his pants back up and rolls onto his hands and knees, staring down at Yunho and eyeing the cum drying on his chest.

‘Hyung?’ Changmin asks carefully. ‘You alright?’

Yunho nods, offering him a tight smile and Changmin reaches for a box of tissues, cleaning the mess from Yunho’s chest and hand. He pulls Yunho’s t-shirt off completely, folding it the right way around before guiding it back on and leaning over to snatch Yunho’s sweat pants from the floor, helping his band mate put them on as well. It’s a little awkward but Changmin’s not that phased by it, it felt too good for him to worry about the consequences and he tugs Yunho up into a sitting position to grab him by the hair and kiss him roughly. 

‘We should look online and see what kind of toys would be safer for you to shove up your ass, hyung,’ Changmin teases when he draws back. ‘Maybe something with a handle- some beads or something. Even so, I definitely think you need my supervision.’

Yunho’s face turns red and Changmin cups his burning cheeks in his palms. ‘I don’t want to buy any more toys,’ Yunho pouts and glares at the pink vibrator on the floor. 

‘That’s a shame,’ Changmin chuckles, pecking Yunho on the nose. ‘What will you tell Heechul about his present?’

‘That the real thing is much better,’ Yunho grumbles, wrapping arms around Changmin’s shoulders and pulling him close. 

Changmin laughs but hugs Yunho back. ‘And was it the best orgasm ever?’

Yunho’s ears turn red too but he nods, ‘I think we can try harder though.’

‘Of course, hyung,’ Changmin agrees, standing and pulling Yunho up off the floor. ‘I wouldn’t want you to have to resort to using that again. I’m not sure we could survive the scandal you’d cause at the emergency room.’

Yunho splutters in embarrassment but Changmin simply takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. They’ve got a lot of practicing to do in his opinion and afterwards, his hyung had better buy him dinner.


End file.
